


Convocation Chamber

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection [85]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: The plea of Amidala for Naboo goes a little differently in a different world.





	Convocation Chamber

Finis is within the Senate and yet apart from it, standing on the Chancellor's platform at the center of the great Convocation Chamber, with Mas Amedda at one shoulder and her youngest aide at the other. Watching and listening as the young king of Naboo presents his case for intervention. A small smile crosses her face as the Trade Federation tries to object, and Amidala raises his voice, his chin lifting as he continues his plea.

Reaching over, Finis pinches Mas Amedda's arm before he can try to call Amidala to account for not allowing the Trade Federation to speak. Amidala is not obliged to interrupt his plea for anyone, and Finis isn't going to let Amedda force the issue. No matter how her powers are nominally restricted while the investigation into her so-called corruption procedes, she will not let Amedda turn this into the same sort of circus a normal session is.

"I beg the Senate to intervene, and remove the Trade Federation's armies from our planet." Amidala looks around the chamber, his gaze sweeping the pods in a way that will allow most of the Senators to believe he looked directly at them for a moment. "Do not allow this violation of our sovereignty to go unanswered."

Beside Amidala, Palpatine looks momentarily disappointed, before Mas Amedda calls for the Trade Federation to speak, to defend themselves. As if he hasn't gotten the result he wants, though Finis doesn't know what he would want, other than aid for Naboo.

She makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on Palpatine, before turning her attention to the Trade Federation representative, and the further proceedings of the session.


End file.
